Light In The Darkness
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: She's suffered greatly at the hands of Uther and believes his son is no different, yet she was told she should try to make peace with him. Yet the only way to do that is to marry one of his knights. What will Seraphina do' Co - Written With faithlessducks. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence and swearing. Eventual Mordred/OC


Summary: She's suffered greatly at the hands of Uther and believes his son is no different, yet she was told she should try to make peace with him. Yet the only way to do that is to marry one of his knights. What will Seraphina do?' Co - Written With faithlessducks.

Rated M for sexual scenes, violence and swearing

The Darkness of the Light Chapter 1

* * *

Seraphina De Grey was sitting on the Blackthorne throne silently, gazing out of the window. She thought of her parents, Anian and Adwen, and her grandparents, Areys and Rhaella, with sorrow in her heart. Glossy autumn-red locks that normally would have framed her face were delicately pulled back, emphasising her dark grey eyes. If anyone appeared to seek her council, she could easily smile and hide her sorrow, but if they were to glance into her eyes, the game would be given away.

She gracefully rose from her throne, remembering her grandmother's advice. The advice had been simple, but troubled her greatly; she'd been advised to marry one of King Arthur's knights to form a peace treaty. In her youth, she dreamed of marrying a handsome suitor with a kind brave heart, but fate had chosen another path for her. A marriage in the name of peace to a stranger, an unknown man. Seraphina wanted to honour her grandmother's memory by following what she'd said, but she felt that it would dishonour her name if she did such a thing. Whatever happened, she did not want to make peace with the man who slaughtered not only those in her family, but also those with magic. What if her husband loathed people with magic? Or he was excessively cruel to her?

_"My mother, my father, Olwyn, Daved and Nareys all gone. And it's his fault. If only Uther hadn't been so desperate for an heir, then I would still have my family, and so many others would be alive today."_ She thought bitterly to herself

Sighing, Seraphina left the throne room and headed towards the stables. She knew that her black mare, Aneira, was waiting for patiently for her to visit. Riding at a breathtaking pace on Aneira's back calmed her nerves, and chased away her deep sorrow.

"Hello Aneira." Seraphina said softly as she entered the stables, walking quicker to reach her beloved horse in less time. Aneira replied to her happily in her own language and now was another one of those times when Seraphina wished she could understand animals. If she could, then maybe she wouldn't feel so alone. Since the great purge, she had only had Aneira, her beautiful black cat Salem, and some of her blood guards who had survived years of persecution.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent tears from forming, but in her head, she replayed the horrible memories she wished she could erase. In her mind's eye, she saw the Knights of Camelot, fully armed and attacking the castle under orders of their king. She had been quite young, only fourteen, but those images she would never forget. Her little sister, Nareys, had been younger than her, and Daved had been even younger.

Seraphina tried to push away the memories, but they continued to play in her mind, vivid and colourful. She watched helplessly as her mother had been beaten before her father as an insult, then her mother's life had been taken. But stabbing her once had not been enough for Sir Finn, the knight who has pierced her limp lifeless body. No, he felt it had been necessary to continue stabbing her like a madman, even when she was dead. The same thing had happened to her elder brother, Olwyn, who had been killed by King Sarrum, as if they couldn't feel pain. To Seraphina, if there was anyone that deserved the Tiene Diaga, it was King Sarrum and Uther Pendragon.

The Tiene Diaga was the most feared punishment, performed by a high priestess of the old religion. It was a sacred fire ritual, using mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror and pain to their victim. When the ritual finally came to an end, the victim no longer had control over their mind; the high priestess did and she could enslave them for the rest of their miserable lives.

If she had the chance, Seraphina would have happily performed said ritual on Arthur Pendragon and show him the pain he and his family had caused. She would ruin his life and the lives of the people he cared about as his family had to all those with magic.

_"Bastard."_ She thought bitterly. Arthur Pendragon had no idea of the dark secret his father had taken to the grave. And maybe he would never discover it, but that gave him no right to execute those with magic.

Seraphina opened her eyes again, banishing the memories and thinking of her grandmother, Rhaella. Many druids had said that she resembled her maternal grandmother and in some ways that pleased her- she was proud of her grandmother and wanted people to know that they were of the same bloodline.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard thunder looming in the distance. Seraphina smiled faintly; she'd always loved thunder and lightning. Her father had once told her and Nareys stories about Thor creating the thunder with his hammer. She sighed, biting back tears. If only they were here to enjoy the booming of nature's call.

* * *

Seraphina entered her chambers and smiled as she was greeted with a hot bath. Her handmaiden had obviously prepared it for her when she had been preoccupied and had also placed clean clothes on her bed. She knew that her handmaiden, Sefa, had also suffered at the hands of Arthur Pendragon as it had been his knights that murdered Sefa's father. Seraphina had taken Sefa in when she had found her, lost and alone, because she pitied her and knew exactly how she had felt being alone in a hostile world.

The clothes that were laid across her bed were a black and purple dress that had lace sleeves. Beside it was a corset to go under the dress with purple embroidered flowers on it.

Seraphina slipped behind her dressing wall and carelessly tossed her clothes over the wood. She then stepped out from behind it and lowered herself into the hot water.

Her steaming bath began to cool before Seraphina began to wash as she'd been sat thinking about everything and nothing to hide from her dilemma. But now was not the appropriate time for thinking, it was the right time for washing. She grabbed a nearby bar of lavender soap and carefully washed her body, before washing her hair thoroughly. Feeling refreshed, she stepped out of her tub and dried herself with a warm cloth.

She grabbed her cool chemise and pulled it on, then picked up her corset. Seraphina knew she couldn't dress herself in the corset, so she used a simple bit of magic to tighten the strings to fit her perfectly. Sometimes you have to use magic to make it through the day. Finally, she pulled on her gown, smiling sadly because she was alone. She missed her mother brushing her long red hair. Or her younger sister stealing ribbons. She longed to find frogs in her bed; anything for a sense of family and belonging instead of emptiness and mistrust. She didn't have time to wallow in her sorrows. It was a time of action and change thrust upon her. Gently, she tugged on the band that kept her hair pushed back and it gracefully fell forward. She grabbed her black cloak from nearby hook and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling up the hood.

Seraphina sadly made her way outside and towards to the De Grey family crypt. She knew she could not go without flowers, so she picked some beautiful winter ones that grew nearby. Clutching the flowers tightly, she walked towards her family's graves. She stared at them, feeling tears building in her eyes, but she would not allow herself to cry, it was a sign of weakness. No matter what, she had to remain strong and focused on justice for her family and everyone else harmed by the reign of the Pendragons.

Seraphina managed to distract herself as she frowned at some weeds growing around their graves.

"I need to come more often to tend your graves. Weeds are villainous little plants," she murmured to her family.

She moved them gently when she wanted to rip them out with all of her might, trying to remain calm before her family. And then she placed the roses on their graves, smiling sadly and walking away. She cast their graves one last look before she turned to return home, a ray of sunshine shone over her family crypt.

"Home, which is merely a dwelling where I reside. It wasn't been a home in a very long time."

As Seraphina was slowly walking back towards the castle, she glanced up at the sky. It was a dark grey and seemed to perfectly fit her mood. The clouds cracked and rain poured out of them. She smiled sadly at the rain, trying to ignore the pain from the memories it bought back.

"Halt." A voice demanded. She froze, recognizing the tone of voice in which the person used. Slowly, she turned around and her beliefs were confirmed- some knights from Camelot were staring at her, their hands gripped tightly around their swords.

"Run!" Her mind screamed at her, and she didn't hesitate. She turned and quickly fled into the bushes, leaving behind her shoes which would only slow her down, her heart pounding. She urged uncertainty to leave because she would not fail her family again, not to Camelot. As she fled towards some trees that she could hide in, she heard the leader order them to find her.

She didn't know what would happen, but she quite honestly feared for her life.

Seraphina kept on running, trying to ignore the slight ache in her stomach and legs. She knew that the aches would be nothing compared to the torture that they could inflict upon her feel and they would be nothing like the feeling of death. If there was one thing that she should have been good at by now, it was running faster than anyone in the castle.

She continued to stumble through the bushes and across the uneven ground. Branches were tugging at her dress and tearing it, but she could not stop. Sharp objects along the floor were scratching at her feet and ankles, but she tried to ignore the burning. That was until an agonising pain shot down her leg, something warm and sticky seeped from her.

She winced, glancing at the long cut gaping on her side which was heavily bleeding. Before her was a young black man, pointing a shaking sword at her. Where did he come from? Without hesitation, she flicked her wrist and her eyes glowed gold, sending him flying into a nearby bush. She hoped that he was the only one and that she'd finally lost them. She contemplated healing her wound, but she wasn't in a safe haven.

As she turned to continue, someone knocked her to a cold icy ground. Her mind snapped to defensive mode, she grabbed her dagger from beneath her dress and pointed a sharp blade at him; afraid that he would try to rape her like different knights had done to her mother and sister.

"We're not going to hurt you," a man said gently.

Seraphina sprang to her feet, pushing him away from her. She tried her best to run forward, but the shooting pain in her leg was unbearable. Yet still, she ran as best as she could, knowing that guards Of Camelot was not to be trusted. Even if they could be, they'd find out who she really was and execute her on the spot.

She kept running, even though she was unsure where she was going. All she knew was that her life depended on her ability to feel from these men. Seraphina charged towards a hill, until she stumbled over a branch and tumbled down to the bottom. She tried to get to her feet desperately, trying to block out the pain from the new bruises and cuts she'd earned from the hill.

As she tried to run faster a knight blocked her path ensuring that she couldn't flee, the leader of the riders dismounted from his horse and Seraphina noticed that he had raven black curls that curled at the nape of his neck and piercing blue eyes.

"Lady Seraphina De Grey you are to come with us to Camelot, by the order of King Arthur Pendragon" the knight declared harshly.

Seraphina stared defiantly at the knight "And if I refuse your king's order?" she said daringly.

"Then you will be executed" the man said coldly to her, his hand tightening on his sword's handle, taking a menacing step in her direction.

Seraphina quickly thought over her possible reactions as she backed away from an imposing knight charging towards her purposefully.

_Perhaps, this is better to die here with my family. I won't have to marry one of them. My worst possible nightmare in the flesh, marry to a knight like him. My sorrow would end at a quick stroke of his sword. Magic tingled in my fingers; as I pushed aside gloom to defend my family's honour, I would not die at the hands of Camelot. _

A tall blond haired knight with kind eyes jumped between them; he pointed his sword at his brethren, "Unharmed, King Arthur ordered us to be gentle and careful with the girl," Leon boomed in a thunderous voice. Over the knight giant's shoulder, Seraphina peered into the soft blue eyes of a handsome knight with dark curling hair.

Her blood loss is making her mad. Nothing is handsome in Camelot, no; the beauty hides the inner evil of an entire country bent on destroy the last of De Greys.

Seraphina used the squabbling between the knights to hobble from their presence. It proved difficult for her to move without shooting pain rushing along her leg. Droplets of blood left a trail as she ran away from possible harm. She kept running, even though she was unsure where she was going. All she knew was that her life depended on running away. Seraphina charged towards a hill, until she stumbled over a branch and tumbled down to the bottom. She tried to get to her feet desperately, trying to block out the pain from the new bruises and cuts she'd earned from the hill.

Seraphina stubbornly pushed on, hobbling as fast as could down beside a stream, where she collapsed from exhaustion. She tried to push her to rise to her feet and continue, but she couldn't muster the energy. Her wound was draining everything inside of her and replacing it with an agonising pain that she could no longer ignore. She cried out, and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her eyelids closed. Her wound continued to bleed violently, pushing her deeper into an unconscious that she could not escape without help.

* * *

Mordred attempted to alert his fellow knights that Lady Seraphina crept away as sneakily as a mouse. Leon blasted an over eager knight for using under just force to capture Lady Seraphina when she was injured. They lost their beautiful red head prisoner.

Mordred followed a bloody trail of thing bright red spots until it led him the edge of hill and he located Lady Seraphina lying crumpled on the ground, her red wavy hair splayed across the autumn leaves. Her gown was torn at the hem, bloodstains and water staining the hem of the gown. He didn't expect a wave of compassion to overwhelm. He had grown accustomed to death and destruction. Carefully, he manoeuvre down a steeple hill until he reached her limp body, rocks and gravel rolling under his boots.

Brushing stray hairs from her face, Mordred grimaced when he saw the wound on her left calf, if they didn't treat it she could get seriously ill.

Mordred gently picked up the young woman and was surprised; she wasn't at all that heavy.

Is it because she's naturally delicate, or is she undernourished by war and sorrow? He decided to ignore new sensations in his veins as he held her protectively away from his friends.

He carried her back up the hill where the other knights were waiting; Leon looked worriedly at Seraphina while Elyan looked on dispassionately.

"She's injured, we need to get her to Gaius" Mordred said quietly.

Elyan spluttered "Why, she attacked us!"

"Camelot's knights slaughtered her family when she was a young child. Without a doubt, she is terrified of us, and we could have waited until she was home. Now, is not time for debate for our first meeting? Arthur does not want her harm. He would be dismayed if our actions represented as cruel, uncaring brutal knights." Leon said coldly.

Mordred didn't understand Elyan's initial dislike of the girl. He couldn't fathom allowing her to slow bleed to death. He cradled her tighter in his arms as he scowled at Elyan. Gwen was such a sensible, kind, and forgiving queen. Her brother was an excellent knight, but he was judgmental and condescending to others.

"You seem to be very concerned about Lady Seraphina's welfare Sir Leon, may I ask why?" Elyan said harshly to the older knight. Mordred swallowed a wave of dislike for Elyan, and he felt ashamed over his disloyalty to a fellow knight.

Leon looked at Elyan with hard blue eyes, "I knew her two older brothers, Elyan what I saw that night will haunt me forever until the day I die. Uther was a child killer, kin slayer, despised those born with magic, fought dishonourably towards the De Grey family, and took pleasure in burning people at the stake. King Areys had done nothing wrong when Uther summoned him to Camelot, as soon as he entered the throne room; knights grabbed him and drug him to the courtyard. Uther burned him alive", Leon said disgusted. "Uther was my king, and I pledged loyalty to him, but it was a hard pledge to utter. See people for who they are not what they are? How many Nobles judged you harshly? How many Nobles whisper behind Gwen's back, and she's a fine and just Queen.

Mordred felt ill at the thought of King Areys being burnt alive at the stake in front of Camelot. He lost his parents to Camelot. How can she ever trust us with her life

"That's what caused the war of the Four Kings? Isn't it" Mordred said wearily?

Leon looked at him with respect, "Ask Gaius about it" he said cryptically. "He will provide better details."

Mordred was quiet through out the night and he thought of how Arthur was going to react to Elyan's treatment of Seraphina, the reason Arthur had summoned Seraphina to court was because he wanted to inform her of the arrival of her surviving older brother, Alvarr De Grey.

Mordred couldn't help but feel sympathy for Seraphina, the story of her family's murder was infamous in the magical community and amongst the nobles.

He could only imagine how Alvarr and Seraphina felt.

Sighing he looked at the sky and could feel a storm coming, when he had been a boy, his father would tell him stories about the De Greys and their legendary magic.

Dragon Lords, warriors, Kings, Queens and High Priestesses of the Old Religion all nearly wiped out because of Uther.

It took them several hours to reach Camelot; finally, they arrived to a bustling citadel eyeing them with curiosity as the horse galloped mightily into the courtyard. Without thought of reporting to his king, Mordred rushed carry Seraphina to Gaius's chambers, explaining to him what he knew about the nature of her wound and apologising for how badly he'd attended to her wound to stop the bleeding. The old physician had smiled and said that it had been good he had tried otherwise she may have died from blood loss. When Mordred was certain that Gaius didn't need him any longer, he left to find the King.

"My lord?" Mordred said respectfully, entering Arthur's chambers. His body braced to receive Arthur's reaction to Seraphina's arrival.

"I'm guessing you found her." Arthur muttered tiredly. His eyes were ringed with dark marks and he could barely keep his eyes open. But his troubled look told Mordred that the king hadn't slept properly for a while, and probably wouldn't be able to until further notice.

"Yes, my lord. We found her near the family crypt like you suggested." The young knight replied quietly, nodding his head.

Arthur sighed. "Be honest with me, Mordred: do you think she'll ever be able to forgive me for what my family did?"

Mordred thought for a moment, partially knowing how she must feel; he too had suffered at the hands of a Pendragon. But a Pendragon had also saved his life. Arthur wasn't his father and Seraphina needed to realise that. Arthur was a good and just king, and he was willing to right his father's wrongs. He also knew though, that she had suffered worse. She had been forced to watch as her family were slaughtered until she was the only survivor. He knew how it felt to be the only one left in the family, but he had no idea what it was like to helplessly watch your family die brutal deaths.

"I don't know." Mordred whispered quietly.

Arthur glanced at him, wondering if he'd accidentally stirred old memories about something that had happened to his family. "What happened to your family?" He asked cautiously.

"I lost my mother as a very young child as she was kidnapped and executed. My father became the only person I had left, but he was taken from me at a fairly young age too. He was executed here in Camelot." Mordred said sadly, a single tear running down his cheek. He wiped it quickly and turned to face his king.

"I'm sorry, Mordred. My father killed people ruthlessly, barely caring if they were innocent or not." Arthur said, placing a hand on his young knight's shoulder.

Mordred smiled sadly, trying not to think about their deaths. It had taken him a long time to adjust to walking through the citadel, as the memory of his father being executed there had always haunted him, and he couldn't really afford to begin avoiding that place again.

"I think it's time to punish some people." Arthur said bluntly.

"My lord?" Mordred asked, feeling confused. He was glad that Arthur had said something that had caught his attention though, as it drew him away from the memories of his family.

"I think it's time to punish those who eagerly killed those with magic. I also think..." Arthur cleared his throat, still unsure as to whether or not it would be a smart decision. "I think we should summon Morgana to court."

A stunned silence followed before Mordred nodded his head in agreement, too shocked for words. He then hoarsely whispered, "Morgana has been wishing and demanding for those who punished people with magic to be brought to justice. She even took it upon herself to do so several times, my lord."

Arthur nodded, knowing his sister had sometimes been as ruthless as their father had been. "I have already written to her. I'm sure you know by now that my sister has married. She and Alvarr are rather happy together it seems."

Mordred's expression flickered between confusion, shock and then a sort of smile. "I'm glad that she finally found the love and compassion that used to fill her heart." He whispered, wondering if his words had actually had an impact on her. It also pleased him that she no longer wished Merlin or Arthur dead.

"Lady Seraphina has woken!" Merlin said loudly, disrupting their conversation as he burst in through the door. "Just thought, you'd want to know."

* * *

Seraphina clambered to her feet and stumbled towards the gates, gritting her teeth to help her ignore the agonising pain dragging her down. She tried to quicken her pace, but wasn't very successful and managed to trip over her own feet. Her leg started to ache again, but she ignored it. She tried her best to climb to her feet once more and hobble through the gates as fast as she could bear.

Mordred charged after her, finding it didn't take much effort to actually reach her. He contemplated shoving her to the floor again, but with her injuries and suspicions, it didn't seem like a great plan. It would cause another wall to form between them. Why does it matter if she hates me. I don't care. She's difficult. Fire blazing in her eyes. Instead, he gently, but tightly, grabbed her wrist.

"Will you please stop running away?" He asked her telepathically, hoping she would find it more soothing or think he was more trustworthy. "I promise you that you will be safe and no further harm will come your way."

Seraphina stared at him for a long time, before shifting her stubbornness. She nodded slowly, glaring at him when she realised he still had hold of her wrist. He dropped it immediately, shuffling awkwardly before leading her back towards Camelot. She followed him grudgingly, trying to resist her urge to turn and run.

"Are you okay?" Mordred asked quietly, trying to make conversation that would fill the looming silence.

"Why should you care!?" Seraphina snapped.

"You and I, we're not so different..." He replied softly.

"No, you're wrong. We may be of a kind, but we couldn't be more different. I would never bow down to a Pendragon."

Mordred sighed, opening the door leading her into the room he was instructed to take her. She trudged after him, glaring at the people inside who was staring at her. Her expression softened though when her eyes rested upon a familiar face. She rushed towards him, gently placing her hand on his face as it if would refresh her memory. Her eyes were locked with his and she could feel the sadness shown in his eyes.

"I remember you." Seraphina whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She removed her hand from his face and bit her lip to stop anymore tears from coming. "You tried to save my family and you helped save me."

Leon sadly smiled at her. "Olwyn was my best friend; I would have done anything for him. And when I couldn't save him, I had to help you."

Arthur cleared his throat, not wanting to interrupt them, but needing to get straight to the matter. "I am pleased to announce that Lady Seraphina has graced us with her presence in Camelot." He said loudly, making sure his voice filled the room so that everyone could hear him.

Seraphina kept her face expressionless and Arthur continued to speak. "To form an alliance and achieve peace, Lady Seraphina is to marry one of our knights. Since I am certain she will not make the decision herself, I have decided she is to marry Sir Mordred."

Mordred's cheeks flushed red and he stared at his king with shock. His heart began rapidly beating in his chest and a sick feeling started building in his stomach. Marry? We don't know each other? She doesn't trust me. There were many worthy knights, so why did it fall to him to achieve peace? Not only that, but he was too young to marry.

He risked glancing towards Seraphina whose face was a ghostly white. Her expression held anger and surprise as she glared at the king. She barely knew any of the knights, let alone this 'Sir Mordred.' Why did she have to do this?

Seraphina felt her heartbeat rapidly beat against her ribcage, afraid that it would break through her chest. A metallic taste filled her mouth that only appeared when she was feeling nervous or afraid. Her nerves were beginning to overwhelm her as she had not seen her brother in a long time. She knew that he may not recognise her, but she would still be somewhat angry with him. He left her alone after their family had died.

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. For the first time in many years, she would see her older brother, Alvarr.

The doors swung open and Seraphina's eyes rested upon a woman she felt she recognised. It was impossible for her to recognise her though, as she'd never actually met her before, but she knew who it was. Finally, Seraphina had come face to face with the infamous Lady Morgana.

Morgana walked slowly and gracefully, her armed linked with the person's beside her. Her raven locks flowed around her face, framing it perfectly. She smiled happily and her green eyes shone with gentleness. Arthur stared at his sister, recognising the girl he'd grown up with. It filled his heart with peace and happiness to see her like this once more, rather than filled with hatred as she had been.

Seraphina's eyes shifted towards the figure besides Morgana and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her brother, Alvarr, looked exactly how she remembered him, though a little more mature looking. But his age did not reflect in his looks as he, like Morgana, had become immortal. Alvarr's bright blue eyes shone and Seraphina's heart began to ache as she saw not the eyes of her brother, but the ones of her father. Tears clouded her eyesight, but she managed to swiftly blink them away before they escaped down her cheeks.

She forced a smile upon her face, wondering if her brother would recognise her. As she continued to watch him, a sudden anger and sadness filled her.

"Morgana, welcome home." Arthur began, smiling kindly at his sister. He then turned to face the man she had her arms locked with. "Alvarr, it's a pleasure to meet you. We have a surprise for you." Arthur smiled once more, nodding his head at Mordred.  
Alvarr glanced towards Mordred, smiling politely at him as he saw him. His eyes drifted towards the person stood a short distance away from Mordred and he locked eyes with her immediately. He felt shock dart through him as he recognised the expression her grey eyes held. There was only one person who had ever looked at him in that way.

"Seraphina?" He gasped, unable to believe his eyes.

"Hello Alvarr." She replied gently, smiling in an almost sad way.

Alvarr took Seraphina's hand and led her out of the room, keeping Morgana by his side. Others followed until the only people left inside the room was Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere and the knights. As the last of the others had left, the doors burst open and Elyan dragged someone forward.

The young trembling girl glanced upwards and they realised who it was, Sefa.

"I found her at the castle." Elyan said simply. When no-one else spoke and continued to watch him, he realised he would probably have the elaborate. "She tried to run, but well..." He shrugged and the other members knew that he was unlikely to elaborate further.

"Elyan, Knights of Camelot don't manhandle young women." Guinevere said slowly, eyeing her brother. He hadn't acted like this since he'd found a life in Camelot and she was unable to understand why he had acted without the manners he had.

Arthur opened his mouth to add something more, but was interrupted by the doors crashing open. Seraphina stormed in, snatching Sefa's wrist out of Elyan's hands and shoving him. She turned to her trembling friend and lowered herself to her level. Sefa smiled weakly, trying to show her that she was alright. Nevertheless, Seraphina proceeded to check her anyway.

Elyan, who had recovered from the shock of being pushed, angrily moved towards the person who'd attacked him. As she heard him approaching, Seraphina spun round, quickly rising to her feet and glaring at him coldly. "Leave her alone. She's under my protection and she's done no harm."

"She's done nothing wrong. She lied to everyone in Camelot. She betrayed my sister's trust and she caused the death of numerous Camelot's knights. She lied and betrayed us for her father."

"She was trying to help her family."

"So, it's okay for magic people to kill?"

"I can kill you."

The knight, who didn't appreciate being challenged, let out the side of the person he had once been. Knowing he would disappoint his sister, he tried to push the guilt away and cockily retorted, "Or what? I'm a knight of Camelot and you're just a sorcerer. You can't make me do anything."

Seraphina's expression darkened and a smirk spread across her face. The hatred sparkling in her eyes as she stared at Elyan frightened him, but he refused to back down. "I will perform the Tiene Diaga on you." She said bitterly, her smile only widening. "And then you will regret causing me the pain I feel in my leg and you will beg for death. But you shall not receive it. You shall receive a gift that will hurt you so much more."

"I've been tortured by magic and I survived. Do your best to kill me."

"Elyan," Gwen counselled. "Blame the one that harmed you, not others. Lady Seraphina, you should learn the same lesson about attacking us that didn't personally bring you harm. Sefa did bring harm to people in Camelot. She was forgiven for her actions. She was merely a pawn to be used by others. Forgiveness and kindness are fine virtues."

And then Elyan did turn away, unable to stare into her eyes for a second longer. He tried to ignore his shaking hands and make sense of Gwen's words. Seraphina stared into the young queen's eyes. She was too enraged to find any wisdom in her words.

"_You should learn the same lesson about attacking us that didn't personally bring you harm."_

Queen Gwen obviously knew nothing about what people like Seraphina had suffered, had endured in King Uther Pendragon and King Sarrum's purge against magic. Gwen hadn't witnessed her mother being raped, hadn't been forced to watch her father being killed in front of her like an animal or her brother. Or seeing her sister being raped by sadistic knights who relished in bloodlust, pain, anguish and sorrow.

It angered Seraphina that for a woman who claimed to understand what she was going through, Gwen had no idea what she had suffered nor did her own brother, Alvarr.

"Sefa's actions did not bring me harm. She did not almost cause the death of my husband. She did not cause the death of innocent knights that never slayed any people with magic. Your brother's wife never caused me harm with her magic? I was never sentence death twice for having magic when I have none! My father was not slaughtered at the hands of Uther Pendragon for magic! When he had none! I was never attacked by a magical beast attempting to eat men! I was never attacked by your sister-in-law for no reason other than I loved Arthur. My brother was not tortured by a magic user because he was knight of Camelot. Your pain does not lesson anyone else's pain in the room. Unlike you, I don't allow hatred to consume my soul. Before you judge others, you would do well to learn their history. I forgave Morgana Pendragon for every transgression that she did to me. I was her friend. Not for her, but for me. I didn't judge you when you entered Camelot. Your behaviour speaks for itself," Gwen yelled. "Furthermore, Arthur promised that Druids would live in peace after he became king.

Seraphina didn't care what people thought of her, she had stopped caring the day that King Sarrum had brought her to Camelot, let his son beat her in public, rip her dress in the throne room. Encouraged Uther's Knights to beat her.

Gwen hadn't seen that cruelty and Seraphina pitied her. Camelot's queen lived in a delusional spot of forgiveness. Seraphina didn't have any intention of forgiving anyone in Camelot especially with the last name of Pendragon.

* * *

Seraphina stormed from so many prying, she hated being in the castle that had made her life a living a hell. Everyone so happy in their lives, and uncaring about the past. She marched until she was outside the courtyard and saw the gate outside.

Home.

Seraphina walked calmly across the bridge, and felt a sense of relief as she was outside in the fields. She could escape everything and return to her home.

Safe.

She swallowed a scream when a male hand spun her around. She caught her breath when her brother gripped her shoulders tightly. A remoteness in his eyes, "Seraphina, I am head of this family now. You will marry that knight as agreed by my order and Arthur Pendragon. You will watch your tongue in the presence of his queen. Your actions will not cause dissension for my wife within her family. Do you understand?"

Alvarr gave Seraphina a slight shake when she didn't answer him. She was shocked by the coldness of her brother's words. He was nothing like their father.

"What happened to you?" She whispered shocked at how cold her brother was to her.

"What happened to me? I lived the war, little girl. I saw horrors and I committed horrors against others. You fought nothing except you stayed in your soft little house. I carry all of the scars. I'm trying for peace. But, it's all about you. You will go to your room and stay there. Do you understand? You can't even fulfil grandmother's dying wish for peace."

Seraphina glared at Alvarr "You weren't beaten, abused and didn't get you clothes ripped by knights, did you?"

Alvarr clenched his jaw, tightened his grip on her arms," No, I was tortured in a cell with whips, starved in fields, hunted like animal, abused, and my pain is a thousand times worse than yours. I lead a band of magical people. I took care of them in my exile. I didn't sleep in a warm bed like you. I didn't get to go horseback riding like you. I live a life of war. I can't help but to remember your selfishness."  
Seraphina gazed at her brother like he was a stranger.

"Oh yes, my wife was kept in an underground cave for two years by a person of magic. Can you top that? I thought not. You will behave in Camelot. Or I will leave you to King Sarrum. I don't care. Your pain grows tiresome. You claim such loyalty to Sefa but you left her alone. Can think of anyone except you? Grow up" Alvarr sneered.

Seraphina stared at him calmly. "I already have agreed to marry Mordred, brother and you didn't come to Grandmother's funeral. So don't you dare call me selfish".

Alvarr gave her another slight shake," I wasn't informed as I fought knights in the woods. Besides, it would ruin your sorrowful lament about being the last De Grey. I have a response for every accusation. So, you won't win this battle. Go back to your room and prepare for the feast. How about meeting the man that you will marry?"

"You aren't coming back to Essetir, pack your things, and leave Mother's jewels. They belong to the lady of the Manor, my wife Morgana."

Seraphina blinked for a moment as she understood her bother's words. He's giving Mother's jewellery to his wife. I can't go home. He's exiling from my home. What's wrong with him?

"Did you offer a few baubles to the Queen of Camelot?" Seraphina asked quietly.

"She refused... she was a maid, and doesn't understand finery." Alvarr retorted.

Seraphina didn't answer and went to her room and looked around the room, feeling her eyes swim with tears as she realised this was the last time she would see her home.

Seraphina ignored sorrowful glances cast in her direction. Her upper arms throbbed from Alvarr's' painful grasps and mild shaking, even though it made her teeth rattle. Rushing to her chamber, she wanted to hide her personal items, and her mother's favourite clip

Wordlessly, she gathered her belongings dresses, slippers, chemises, jewellery and hair adornments in her travelling bag and trunks. Casting her eyes over her shoulder, she hurried to her parents' abandoned chamber and muttered

"Verias"

She took the amethyst necklace from a secret compartment in a stone wall that her mother had left to her along with a matching hair slide and hurried out.

She paused for a moment to gaze upon her parent's bedroom. Morgana made cute, tack little changes.

"How quaint."

Seraphina waited for Alvarr and looked at the family crypt before feeling like her heart was breaking. Turning on her heel, she spotted a glimpse of red and gold parried with dark curls. She forgot about her brother for a moment.

Seraphina didn't have time to end the debate in her mind about greeting Mordred, he was walking towards her, his jaw was clenched but Seraphina detected a soft kindness in his arctic blue eyes. Something peculiar flared in her stomach forcing her to scrunch her nose in confusion.

"Lady Seraphina, how, how are you?" he asked gently, reaching for her hand. "You gave us a scare."

"Who's us?"

"Arthur, Gwen, and the other knights. Even Elyan felt bad for a minute. Given him time, he was tortured by Morgana and possessed by a Druid spirit. He's a bit nervous around magical people. He think defense is the best method. You have to give all of us time.

"Do my brother and his wife show concern?"

Mordred rubbed his silky hair. "Not really, but they told us where to locate you, and you didn't answer my question."

Seraphina smiled shyly, "I'm alright" she said quietly. 'Why do you care?"  
Mordred's eyes opened slightly. He didn't have a good answer for her. He didn't understand his attraction for her. She was a basket full of trouble. She had run away, twice. She threatened everyone, and insulted Arthur and Gwen. He could see insulting Arthur, but Gwen was really nice. She sent them on a goose chase. He sensed something good in her soul.

Mordred regarded her for a minute before speaking, "Arthur and Gwen wish to see you and Alvarr, regarding your parents' will."

"What Morgana can change everything? Or Alvarr can pick my husband?" she asked bitterly.

"Arthur picked your husband. He's a great knight, handsome, charming, funny, and smart."

"He's not old."

"No."

"He might be mean."

"He's nice."

"We shall see."

"We shall."

His warm fingers comforted her frazzled nerves as she relaxed his guidance. She didn't want to admit that she was a bit afraid of Alvarr. He was different harsher more distant. Am I like that?

"Uther killed my parents a long time okay. Don't start let me finish. As a child, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and even Morgana saved me from Uther's clutches. Be nice to Gwen, Merlin, and Gaius... they helped get rid of Uther's doctrine in Arthur's mind. I would be dead, if they were guiding factors in his life. Give us a chance to help you."

"Why?"

"It's hard being alone." Mordred said softly.

"I'm not alone."

"No, you're going to have a husband."

They paused outside her father-no, Alvarr's great room- she didn't want everything to change.

"You can come back to visit."

"Nothing shall ever be the same."

Mordred flung opened the door to reveal, Arthur and Gwen seated at a table, wearing concerned expressions, Morgana arranged portraits in a corner, and her brother sat hunched over at the head of their family table.

* * *

As Seraphina sat down, Arthur began to speak "Now that we all here, I would like to discuss the will".

Mordred pulled a chair out from the table; gently he ushered Seraphina into her seat. Arthur waited until Seraphina was seat before he began to speak "Now that we all here, I would like to discuss your father's will. He leaves the house, lands, money to his surviving son, Alvarr, if he can be located. To his last surviving daughter, Lady Seraphina, he leaves his maternal mother's jewels, and one rock of slate," Arthur read curiously.

"Lady Seraphina, Gwen collected your grandmother's jewels for you."

"I thought I was going to give those to Morgana as she is my wife."

"Yes," Gwen agreed. "Morgana has all of the jewels that belong to the House of De Grey. These don't belong to the house of De Grey, correct Arthur."

Seraphina was taken aback by the challenge in Gwen's eyes.

"Correct, my love."

"It's all settled,' Gwen rambled. "I couldn't lift the rock, Lady Seraphina. I will need Mordred to assist me."

"He's here," Lady Seraphina asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Gwen replied eyed her curiously. She arched an eyebrow in Mordred's direction.

The younger male lowered himself from her view.

Seraphina blinked in surprise, "You're my husband"

"Queen Guinevere, why are you staring at him like a mother correcting her child?"

"Because, he needs correcting. Call me Gwen. What's his name?"

Her face flamed hot; I didn't even know his name. He was so nice to me during this ordeal.

"I don't know. What's your name?"

"Mordred," he mumbled.

Seraphina blinked in surprise, "You're my husband."

"No, I'm going to be your husband in the near future. If you will have me."

"Of course, she will marry you, Mordred," Morgana purred as her fingers caressed Alvarr's wrist. Seraphina ignored an angry glance from her brother.

"I will marry Mordred". She said calmly, ignoring her brother knowing that he would make her pay later.

Seraphina shivered slightly from the anger and distaste from her brother. she didn't notice Gwen and Arthur exchanging a look. Mordred's hand crept around hers.

"I shall honour you for all of my days."

Arthur sat up in his throne, "Alvarr, please understand, Seraphina must be looked after by my wife now because she's marrying a knight of Camelot. Seraphina will join us in our wing."

Seraphina opened her mouth to protest, but Mordred gave her fingers a slight squeeze.

"Trust him, Seraphina."

Seraphina wanted to kick her future husband. She couldn't alert the others that Mordred had magic.

"Arthur, I don't remember that law." Morgana said frowning.

"I enacted it after Lancelot kissed my bride the night before my wedding. Of course, you remember that night, sister." Arthur forgave his sister until something brought the pain back to him. He had to push away vengeful thoughts to maintain his dignity.

Seraphina watched the two married couples in confusion.

Seeing her confusion, Mordred said quietly to her "Morgana brought back Sir Lancelot as a shade to seduce Gwen, Arthur saw them and it hurt him deeply," he explained.

"Oh." Seraphina said startled. "Why would she do that?"

"Revenge makes you hurt innocent people. I will explain more later."

Seraphina noticed Arthur and Gwen's relationship was different than Alvarr and Morgana's marriage.

Gwen rested her palms on Arthur's shoulder; he offered her looks of reverence as she spoke about Seraphina's grandmother's jewels. He constantly touched her when she whispered in his ears. He supported his wife when Morgana challenged her. Morgana and Alvarr were different. Morgana caressed his face- Alvarr didn't bother to return her touches. Suddenly, he sent her a strange glance that Seraphina didn't understand.

What kind of marriage would she have with Mordred?

Seraphina knew that he wouldn't hurt her or humiliate her. And she would try to be a good, loyal, loving wife and hopefully a mother.

"What about Grandmother's will?" Alvarr demanded.

"Your grandmother's will leave's her lands to Seraphina. It's unusual but it's a female directed line. Grandmother, to granddaughter. Do you have a problem," Arthur questioned. Gwen rested her palm on Arthur's hand.

"Perhaps, we need to eat and rest," Gwen recommended. "Mordred and Seraphina, please join me as I walked to our chambers. Seraphina's leg is still healing. She needs to rest."

Mordred got up and offered Seraphina his right arm, she took his arm and they  
began walking along side Gwen.

"I apologise for my behaviour earlier, my Lady" Seraphina said quietly.

"My mouth once earned me a rather painful slap from Uther Pendragon. All is forgiven. People magical or not are humans. We make mistakes. I thought I had forgiven Morgana, but her presence reminds Arthur of everything painful and dark between us, Gwen whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"A moment, Seraphina," Mordred whispered. In amazement, she watched her future husband comforting his queen. Gwen wiped her eyes swiftly. "I'm being silly.

Gwen moved to Seraphina and rested her hand on her arm. Mordred and Gwen looked in amazement when Seraphina flinched in pain.

"What's wrong, Seraphina," Mordred inquired urgently.

Seraphina bursts into tears and threw herself into Gwen's arms. Gwen rubbed her back as she cried loudly.

"What is going on," Murdered bellowed. "Is this the hall of tears? Arthur will take my head."

"I believe Mordred that her brother has some explaining to do". Gwen said as she saw bruises on Seraphina's wrists.

Gwen cradled Seraphina into her chest as reached for Mordred," I thought I would start with babies, not full-fledged adults with minds of their own and emotions. You can't attack him in his castle. We're going to the chamber. Seraphina will take bath without you, Mordred. You going to sit in your chamber and calm down. Then, we are going to eat a nice dinner. We're going to pack our things and leave this place.

"What about King Arthur," Seraphina whimpered.

"He will do as he is told."


End file.
